Club Penguin Birthday
Club Penguin Birthday is a mini-series released exclusively on Disney+, first airing on October 14th, 2020. It was created to celebrate the 15th anniversary of Club Penguin. It later came for another season on May 25th, 2021, but was now called Club Penguin Adventures. Synopsis The penguins and their puffles get ready for the fifteenth anniversary of Club Penguin Isle. However, Herbert and Klutsy attempt to crash the party. Cast Main Gary the Gadget Guy (voiced by Wallace Shawn) '''- A blue penguin with curved glasses and a slightly dirty lab coat. Also known as Gary or G, he is the local inventor of Club Penguin and the EPF. '''Aunt Arctic (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - A green penguin wearing a pink hat, black glasses and pink sweater. She is a famous news reporter, chief editor of the Club Penguin Times, and the secret director of the EPF. Cadence (voiced by Cat Taber) '- A pink penguin with magenta hair, grey headphones with a lime ring, yellow scarf with pink stripes, black shirt with purple trims, black-white checkered shoes. She is the local DJ, and owns a purple puffle. '''Rookie (voiced by Kyle McCarley) '- A green penguin wearing a red propeller cap, sunglasses, and a red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers. While not the best agent in the EPF, he loves to tell jokes and is a Command leader. 'Sensei '- A grey penguin with a white beard, traditional Japanese sandals and hat, a walking stick, and a black gi. He is the headmaster of the Dojo and a wise old soul. '''Captain Rockhopper - A tall red penguin with a pirate's hat, black beard, and dark blue pirate suit. He owns the Migrator and takes a visit to help with the party. Dot (voiced by Cassandra Morris) - A lavender penguin with a blonde braid, light blue tank with goldfish, a bag, and a teal dress. She is a local designer and disguise gal of the EPF. Mico - A cyan penguin who enjoys sledding, but unfortunately ends up the wrong way into the wilderness with his white puffle, Apple. Supporting Apple - A shy white puffle who is owned by Mico and wears a pot hat. She is able to create sculptures, usually out of snow and ice. Cake and Awesome - Two penguins, one lime and the other purple, that stay together and have matching outfits. The Penguin Band - Four penguins that serve as a famous group of Club Penguin. They help Cadence set up the music stage for the party. *'Franky' - A yellow penguin with a dark teal hoodie and blue jeans. Formerly worked in the Pet Shop before being invited on the band. *'G Billy' - A blue penguin with brown hair tied up with a red headband, plaid white shirt, and black pants with a brown belt. Antagonists Herbert P. Bear (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) '- A large polar bear who is a bitter rival to the EPF and the main antagonist. He plans to ruin the penguins' party by creating the Darkswitch. '''Klutsy '- A small red crab and Herbert's partner in crime in helping him create his mighty machine. Prior to saving him from drowning, Klutsy was once a normal crab. Episodes #'Setting the Stage (March 14th, 2020) '- The mascots and a few other volunteers decorate the party all around the island, but construction goes nearly wrong. #'The Pizza Mystery (March 15th, 2020) '- Blizzard tries to uncover the thief who stole all the pizzas at the Plaza.'''